A Windy Nightmare
by Hero Hector
Summary: Talim gives Nightmare her shard of the sword and travels with him Ivy, and Asteroth only Hilarity can ensue.(yeah right) TalimxIvy. story told from Nightmare's and Talims PoV. Character deaths will come. Chapter 2 Is here YAY!
1. Crossing Over

_Disclaimer: Soul Caliber Belongs to Namco not me so Namco please don't eat me._

Chapter 1- Crossing Over

Talim, the wind priestess, sat alone on a grassy hill somewhere in Germany. The land it was strange to her, however this was where her quest had lead her. Following the wind she had been following Nightmare, sometimes stumbling upon a village where Soul Edge fed upon the souls there. Her only wish was to destroy the evil sword. But, that was not what the wind wanted. A cool breeze blew all round her. After a few minutes she was shocked by what the wind had asked her to do.

Talking out loud she asked the wind, "How can ask me to do such a evil thing?" pausing she reached into her knapsack and removed the evil shard, "To do such a thing would cuase great suffering though out the world."

Brushing her face and tossing the long blue cloth parts of her top the wind tried to convince her. Letting out a sigh Talim decided to follow the wind once again. Turning to face the sun she set off north to the German coast to find Nightmare and do as the wind had asked. With her elbow blades, Syi Sarika and Loka Luha, Talim believed that she could take on any opponent no matter how scary or fearsome they might be.

It had been nearly three days and yet no sign of Nightmare. On the horizon the sun was begging to set. Clam ocean waves beat against the rocks of the cliff. Talim, tired from the day's journey, decided that it was a good a time to rest. Rolling out a couple of blankets Talim slid in-between them and drifted off to sleep, into a world where soul edge never existed and where people never understood the feeling of pain.

Halfway through the night she was awoken by a huge pair of arms pulling her out of bed. Struggling all she could, but it was useless. It almost felt like her bones would break by being squeezed by to tree trunks and a solid brick wall. Then she heard it the beating of a haert. Glancing to her left she saw it the exposed haert of a Golem known as Asteroth. She had heard stories of how he and Nightmare slaughtered thousands just to feed the sword. Trying to break free again she kicked at his body. Asteroth however tightened his grip on her.

"Stop struggling worm! Or I will not hesitate to grind into a meat!" the bestial golem's voice shouted.

Giving into Asteroth Talim let her body go limp. With in a few seconds She was thrown over a shoulder like some trophy wench the Golem had just plundered for himself. Watching the Golem scoop up her bag Talim had no idea what was going to happen next. Only fate knew what would happen to her, and as she thought to herself she could only think of how this brut was going to kill her and take the shard.

The smell of a campfire and sound of crackling wood Talim could only guess that this was his camp.

"What is it you got there Asteroth? A prize for me or you?" mocked a feminine voice.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

Talim felt him grip her ankles. In one hard jerk Asteroth threw her to the ground. Bouncing of the ground Talim's head hit the ground hard. Sounds of bells went off in her head.

"This here girl has a shard." Bellowed the Golem.

"Really now? Well shall we torture her a bit before we take the shard?" laughed that evil feminine voice.

"I don't see why not." Asteroth's voice sounded with glee.

Her body already ached from being slammed to the ground and her head hurt like hell. Try stand Talim's ribs where met by a colossal boot. With the wind knocked out of her Talim rose to four legs when a sharp heel drove itself into the small of her back. Letting out a cry of pain Talim hit the ground hard. The heel twisted and pushed harder into her spine.

"This fun." The woman said grinning

"Ivy its my turn." Growled Asteroth

"No it's not! You killed the other one before I got a chance to play, so sit back watch."

When Ivy got angrier at Asteroth Talim could feel her drive her heel deeper into her back. There was a sound of metal slithering along the ground. Vision blurred with pain Talim could not see the Valentine wrap itself around her neck. However she defiantly could feel the razor sharp edges of Ivy's blade dig into her skin with out breaking it. With a slow tug Talim could feel Ivy pull back on the blade almost trying to bend Talim backwards. Reaching instinctively Talim's hands grabbed hold of the area in-between the blades in order to keep from choking to death.

"Scream!" Ivy shouted with glee.

"_Over at the Camp a piece of rests ready to become part of us go there now Nightmare make us whole again_." Commanded the evil demonic blade Soul Edge. It however was far from complete, but with another piece of its self it would grow stronger.

Following the order's given to it by the sword Nightmare, The warrior of Soul Edge, stomped towards the fire of the camp. While the body acted as some mindless drone a battle waged in Nightmare's head between the evil soul of Nightmare and the good soul of Sigefried. Sigefried had wanted control of his body so that he may stop the massacres that were being committed by his sword. The sword on the other was too strong for him to beat and he had lost numerous times. The sword had control.

At the camp Soul Edge and Sigefried could see that Ivy was "playing" with an Asian girl. How refreshing were the screams of the girl to Soul Edge. When he entered the fire's light Ivy and Asteroth both turn towards him.

"What do we have here?" Nightmare said grinning under his helmet.

"I found her sleeping not far from here, just as you said."

Soul Edge's eye opened wide and stared at the girl. "_She has the shard get it from her now!" _the blade ordered.

"Ivy release her."

"Fine." She said disappointed.

When the serpent like blade released its grip on her throat Talim choked on the air. Having no idea what Nightmare looked like, she was shocked by the hand that had gripped her lower jaw and forced her to look at him. It was an ugly monstrous hand with three claw-like fingers. Those red eyes of his frightened her. What was even scarier was his laugh when he did so at her.

"Such a little delicate thing you has a piece of soul edge," Pausing he let go of her face and stretched out that disfigured hand of his, "Give it to me or you will face a fate worse then death. You will beg for death when we are done with you."

Talim was scared for her life, she knew she had to give the shard to Nightmare it was what the wind had asked of her. But, she would be killed once she did. What was she to do?

"Fine I will take off your corpse!" Shouted an angered Nightmare.

He was ready to remove her when she decided to speak up.

"Okay you can have it." She said in a sad low voice.

Nightmare halted his attack and said " Then hand it over, and you might live."

"On one condition." She said trying to sound confident.

"And what might that be?" anger shot through his voice.

"That I may join you, and help restore Soul Edge."

There was silence for nearly a minute.

Sigefried battled his alter ego in another plane of existence. Swinging Soul Edge at each other Nightmare and Sigrfreid matched each other blow for blow. Until Nightmare brought down his sword in a huge over head slash, side stepping Segfried dogged the blade and hooked nightmare in the back with his sword and completed the Unholy Terror on Soul Edge. With control for a brief moment he decided to accept the girl, for something about her made him think for a moment that this girl was almost here to help him.

"I will allow you to join us-" Nightmare started.

Soul Edge in its rage preformed the Witch-Hunt on Sigefried but instead of just removing the sword from his body Soul Edge tossed his soul into the abyss where he would not bother him for awhile.

"Only if you can complete the trails given to by myself, Ivy, and Asteroth." He laughed maniacally at her knowing no way this girl would ever accept his offer.

Knowing that if she did not agree to do the trails set before that she would surely be killed and her soul absorbed by the evil blade.

"I will do it." She said in a soft voice.

Silence fell once again. Then after what seemed like ages Nightmare broke the silence.

"Fine. Since you have three to do I'll make mine easy. You just have to give the shard."

Talim crawled over to her knapsack and removed the shard. Kneeling on both knees she offered it to him. Reaching out with his evil hand Nightmare eagerly awaited the shard. The shard fell into his hand. She watched as he laughed.

Raising the shard into the air Nightmare shouted, "Now I am one more step to becoming whole again." Then in a burst of electrically energy the shard fused with the sword.

"You have completed your first task, now I do believe its Asteroth's turn." He chuckled evilly.

"I will pass for now, I want to make mine impossible." He said just before leaving the campfire.

Ivy grinned evilly at her. Talim's haert filled with anguish and fear for what this evil woman might ask her to do.

"I want you be my personal servant. You will what I ask of you no matter what. And, only I shall say when your servitude is finished. What say you?"

Talim on her knees and beaten already looked at Ivy's feet, and fell quite. Ivy's blade how ever changed into its whip form and was ready to lash out at her.

Sounding like a mouse Talim said, "I-I will…be your servant."

"Good now get up grab your things and follow me." She said with a sly grin.

Taking up her knapsack she followed Ivy off into the night to wear Ivy was sleeping.

"These woods are such a bore and are rather uncomfortable to sleep in." Ivy started, " There is Inn about 2 miles from in a little coastal town. It's been awhile since I've slept in a bed." Ivy turned to face Talim. "Now first thing first you are going to have to wear this." Rummaging in her bag Ivy pulled out a dog collar with a leash. " You are going to every thing I say or else." She snickered.

Talim felt lower then dirt accepting these conditions, but she had no other choice. The leather felt weird around her neck. Ivy tightened it on purpose at first before losing it up a bit. The black leather stood out against her white and blue clothes. Being jerked to the ground Talim fell to her hand and knees.

"Now lay down at the top of my blanket." Ivy commanded.

Talim did as she was told.

Climbing into her blankets Ivy rested her head on Talim's stomach. She even tugged lightly on her leash.

It was odd being at the mercy of others heck even being a servant. No longer able to roam freely like wind. Talim deep down hopped that this was just a nightmare as she drifted off to sleep.

A sharp heel dug itself into her hip jolting her from her sleep followed up by a hard pull at her leash causing her to choke. It was no nightmare it was a harsh reality.

"Gather your things, and mine. Hurry!" demanded the cruel woman.

Once she got everything Ivy had her follow her back to where the campfire roared the night before.

"So are you enjoying your new pet?" Nightmare said evilly.

Grinning Ivy answered. "She could use a bit of training, but it looks like she might last longer then a day."

"Let's kill now!" Roared Asteroth.

"Kill what?" questioned Talim, she then felt Ivy jerk her neck.

Ivy then scolded her as if she was child again. "Do not speak out of turn!"

"Heh, we are going to massacre that village over there." Nightmare pointed to a small village with a large harbor that was just down the hill. " Apparently they had the idea that we where coming so only men remain to stand guard over their pitiful town."

Asteroth broke in with glee in voice; "The three of us can handle such a small town guarded by a few fishermen."

"You wrong." Said Ivy "The four us shall make that town's streets run with blood." Reaching into her knapsack ivy pulled Talim's Elbow blades. "I want to see what this girl can do in battle."

Talim was frightened not by them but the atrocities she was going to have to commit. All three of them looked at her and smiled.

"Perfect the faster I get these weak souls the faster the news will travel to the stronger ones around the world." Nightmare shouted and laughed as he prepared to slaughter the villagers.

Commentary: Well what do think thus far? R&R please, just don't be a dumb ranting flamer cause you can't write P.

Next Chapter: Bloodbath!

"Blood shall run in the streets"


	2. BloodBath!

Chapter 2- Bloodbath 

Looking down at the village and its pitiful defenses Nightmare couldn't help but to laugh.

Asteroth joining in on the laughing said; "It will rain blood today!"

"These humans will wish that they had left this town like the women and children had. For I shall consume their souls and gain even more strength! And, draw those who seek out Soul Edge here and take their shards and souls. I will be restoredsoon!"

Drawing Soul Edge across his back Nightmare charged the village letting out a roaring battle cry as to call the attention of those who would waste their lives guarding this pitiful village.

Ivy looked at her with a sly grin. Unlatching the leash from her collar Ivy said.

"Run and this collar will choke you death. Attack me or try and harm me this collar will choke you to death. And, you can not remove it only I can do that. Do you understand cutie?"

Talim nodded.

"Good here take your weapons and finish off these fools quickly."

Accepting Syi Sarika and Loka Luha Talim felt as if part of her had been restored. Following Ivy down the hill a thought popped in her mind. _How am I going to get though the day without killing anyone? _She shook her head clear of this thought cause she knew she would find the way.

A few humans, armed with pitchforks and fishing spears, stood at the gates of the village ready to fight both him and Asteroth. Nightmare at full charge swung Soul Edge over his removing a couple of heads.

"Yes feast on their souls my blade!"

To his left Asteroth brought down his Kuluthes and split a man in two. Asteroth's victim covered both him and Asteroth in blood. The blood rushed to sword not leaving a drop anywhere.

"More I need more souls!" He shouted as he slowly drifted into battle frenzy.

Asteroth broke down the wooden gates with ease with his giant axe. Nightmare charged in front him to gaze upon the faces of the scared band of farmers and fishermen whom had vowed to stop him even if it cost them their lives. They out numbered his group ten to one, but that didn't matter he could easily destroy them by himself. He could have wiped out the village in one night. That would've been a bad choice if he 'd done that he would've exhausted himself. If that where to happen then he wouldn't be assured victory when the strong souls would come to face him. So he enlisted the help of the Golem and Witch to help take out the trash.

"Massacre!" He roared. Swinging blade across his chest he opened the stomach of one man. Yelping in pain the man begged for his life as he tried to scoop up his small intestine. Nightmare just hacked off his arm and let him bleed out so that his sword could taste the blood of a slow draining soul. The others turned and ran for the harbor for it was the only way to escape the doomed village.

Nightmare watched as Asteroth grabbed a man from the back of the neck and wrapped him around his axe handle. In one swift downward motion he push the man down breaking his legs and back. Leaving the man on his axe still alive but screaming out in pain Asteroth chased after those men who had chosen to flee.

"Yes, let the blood flow. Let the world know that this where Soul Edge will be completed!" Nightmare laughed. With his monstrous hand he drained the soul of another victim.

Rushing into the town Talim looked around for anyone who chose to fight her.

"Go and find them and kill them the sooner you do the sooner the blood shed will end."

Ivy's blade lashed out grazing Talim's cheek causing it to bleed. Soon the screams of a man in pain defined her ears.

"You are going to have to watch your own back for awhile" Ivy grinned at her.

Turning around Talim saw a man on his knees holding his face. In-between his fingers blood poured out like little rivers. Ivy walked past her and stepped behind the man. Wrapping her whip like sword around his neck she put her foot on his back and pulled. Like a saw her blade easily removed his head.

"Go and deal with these weaklings!" Ivy yelled at her

Nodding Talim took off down the street. In the distance she could see both Nightmare and Asteroth laughing as they hacked their way through fifteen men. While she was distracted three men came from the allies behind her and surrounded her.

"You are not getting away not after what your comrades have done to our friends!" Shouted the man in the middle.

"Wait please I don't want hurt you." She pleaded desperately with the men. "You can just run away. I promise I won't go after you or try and hurt you please don't make me do this." Tears welled up in her eyes. Hurting people was something she didn't want to do, and killing people was just out of the question.

"Get her!" They charged at her with spears. Acting in self-defense Talim preformed her wind assault and kicked out of it. Her feet connected with face of the middleman. Managing to knock out one the other looked hesitantly.

"Take your friend and get out of here please I don't want to hurt you."

Dropping their weapons and picking up their friend the two men scurried out of the town like rats leaving a drowning ship.

Breathing a sigh of relief Talim looked around again making sure no one else was going to drop in on her. Through out the morning and a part of the early after noon Talim helped nine people escape their deaths.

When both Nightmare and Asteroth returned from the harbor slaughter. Talim was surprised by their laughter and shocked by the broken corpse on Asteroth's axe. Asteroth also had a live prisoner under one arm.

"Ah it's the little girl from Asia." Chuckled Asteroth. "I hope your ready to pass your final test."

Out of nowhere Ivy appeared.

"I hope no one harmed that beautiful skin of yours." She whispered into Talim's ear while placing her hands on Talim's hips. Ivy began to run her unarmored hand up her back. When her hand had reached the front of her neck Ivy clasped the leash back on to her neck.

"Now is not the Time to play Ivy. The girl must prove her self worthy and capable to join our ranks." Rumbled Asteroth.

"Administer the final Test." Nightmare said sinisterly.

Holding the man by the wrist Asteroth roared at her. "You must kill this man with one of those dinky little weapons you got there."

Stunned Talim couldn't believe it. She had spill an innocent man's blood in order to save the world. Seconds seemed like hours, but knew what must be done. Begging for his life the man pleaded with her not to kill her. Whispering the words "I'm sorry" to the wind Talim prepared herself for the deed. Taking a hold of Loka Luha she trust elbow blade deep into the man's heart. Crimson blood poured out all over Loka Luha and her hands. Both Nightmare and Asteroth laughed. With a heavy haert Talim with drew her blade. Blood shot out the small wound like water bursting from a damn. She had become drenched in red, she white clothes now stained with blood. Forcing back the tears She could not believe what she just did.

Quickly Talim saw the blood lift from her and flow into Soul Edge.

"Yes! Blood, darkness come unto me!" Nightmare shouted. "You are now one of us." Nightmare petted Talim on the head with hideous hand. "What is your name? Now that you are one of us you need to give us your name."

With a sad look on her face Talim whispered, " Talim."

"Welcome Talim, let your haert be filled with malice and hatred." Nightmare exclaimed.

There was a tug at her leash beckoning her to follow Ivy away from the other two.

"We'll staying in one of these houses down by the harbor." Ivy said snobbishly pulling Talim behind her.

Asteroth bent down to speak to him privately. "I don't know if we can trust Her anymore."

"Shut up. We'll need them because I'm sure when those strong souls show up we will need them to take them out so when the inferno appears we can vanquish him with ease and take the last piece of soul edge."

"Fine, just remember I won't be there to watch your back when that vixen decides to stab you in it." Warned the giant stomping off towards the gate.

Entering a wooden house closest to the harbor Talim couldn't help but notice how big it was compared to most the houses in her village. There where a lot of tables and chairs, a staircase, and over by the back wall was a little wall she didn't quite understand why it was there. Walking up the staircase Ivy pulled at her bit to force her to hurry up.

Up the stairs there where many rooms.

"How big was the family that lived here?"

"No Family lived here, this is an Inn where people buy a room in order to sleep in a bed for change, Drink, and gamble."

"Oh."

There was a door at the end of the hall unlike the others this one was shut. When Ivy opened the door Talim saw the biggest bed she had ever seen.

"This where we will be staying for the duration of this so called journey." Ivy said placing her sword on the nightstand by the bed. "Take off your clothes." Ivy commanded.

Stunned Talim blurted, "What?"

"Remove your clothes and get in the bed." Ivy commanded again, this time with authority in her voice. "Put your stuff on the nightstand over there."

Letting out a heavy sigh Talim turned her back to Ivy and started taking off her clothes. Pull off her sandals first wonder what Ivy had in mind. Next came her pink and white had with blue floppy ears. _This can't be happening right? _Unsure of which article to remove next Talim just looked down at her bare feet. Pulling her shirt over her head she quickly threw it on the nightstand and pulled down her pants as fast as possible. Springing into bed she hid under the covers so no could see her naked body.

Ivy laughed while striping the covers off her.

"You shouldn't hide from me."

Talim tried to cover up her womanly features but Ivy, now wearing a dark purple silk nightgown, sat on her stomach. The soft skin of Ivy's hands grabbed Talim's wrists and forced them above her head. Unclasping the leash Ivy tied her wrists together. Taking the free end of the leash she tethered it to the middle bedpost.

Trying break free Talim's head was pulled back forcing her to stop struggling.

"I like this cute little pony tail you have here." Ivy grinned.

Ivy still had a firm grasp of her ponytail. She wasn't sure what was going on. Delicate lips kissed her neck. New feelings arose in her body, most of them she was quite confused by. Another kiss touched her neck accept this time ivy began sucking on her neck. It felt good.

A wet tongue licked her outer ear. "I Know what you did today." Said Ivy's seductive voice.

"You did?"

"This little cats eye on your collar is more then just for show it lets me see what you see. Don't worry I won't tell."

"You wont?"

"No I wont. I did the same thing. In fact I only killed as many people as you did today."

With those words Talim's gaze fell off to the side. The image of the man's face rushed through her head.

"I can't believe I took a life." Tears welled up in her eyes. "What have I done?" she began lamenting into the pillow. Ivy's hands cupped her face had her look at her.

"I you hadn't had ended his life both you and him would be part of that cursed blade. So stop crying. You helped nine others escape death. Since it was my big mouth that caused you pain allow me to use it to take your mind off such haunting thoughts.

When Ivy's lips met hers she was over come by feelings. It felt right in a way yet in another way it was taboo. Ivy's long tongue forced her mouth open. The soft fleshy muscle began massaging her own tongue. Moaning into Ivy's mouth Talim started to feel a little better. Her first kiss was with a woman it was weird and not exactly how she had planed it, but it felt wonderful. Breaking the kiss Ivy smiled at her.

" I take it that you have never been done this before."

"I haven't even been naked in front anyone before."

"Then tonight I'll make you feel things you will enjoy." Ivy glanced down at Talim's little breasts. "Such perfect little things these are." She bit her bottom lip as Ivy pinched one of her nipples. Unable to back her screams Talim cried out while Ivy began to lick and suck her breasts.

Smiling sinisterly at her Ivy said, "If you scream this much while just do this I wonder what you will do next?"

Ivy's soft lips kissed Talim's stomach each traveling further and further down south towards her womanhood. Electrical impulses ran up and down her spine. Her private area was soon lashed at by Ivy's wet tongue.

"OH!" Talim cried in ecstasy. The feel of Ivy's tongue penetrating her body made her want to jump into the air. Ivy then began to use her fingers instead of her tongue. This made Talim just scream out loud. Giggling Ivy began to lick at her clit, which made reach her peak in no time flat.

Talim's body never felt so good before. Ivy pulled her self up to look her. She wore a smile upon her face.

"I can tell I'm going to have fun with you" she whispered into the ear of a sleeping Talim. Undoing her bindings Ivy pulled Talim on top of her. Dragging the blankets over their bodies Ivy smiled. "You will be fun toy."

Commentary: Well theres chapter 2 sorry for not having more blood and gore, One on One battles are my forte. RR please.

Chapter 3- Merchant of Human Lives

"In eternal darkness he seeks the sword."


End file.
